


count on you

by transrantula



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, Tenderness, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transrantula/pseuds/transrantula
Summary: “Can’t believe I get to have you,” Uvogin whispers, nibbling at the tendon in Nobunaga’s throat. “Can’t believe you let me see you like this, puppy, you’re so precious,” he continues and Nobunaga writhes, fist clenching around the tip of his cock as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm.“You’re,” he gasps, interrupted when Uvogin slips his hand from around his cock, swiping through the mess on his stomach and bringing it up to his lips. Nobunaga squirms at the sight of his own cum smeared across Uvogin’s mouth, trying to find his words. “You’re so beautiful.” He’s not sure what he wanted to say, at first, but he means those words as much as any others.“Aha,” Uvogin laughs humorlessly, slipping his stained fingers from his mouth. “I’m not-”“You’re stunning,” Nobunaga whispers and wraps his arms around Uvogin again.
Relationships: Nobunaga Hazama/Uvogin | Ubogin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	count on you

**Author's Note:**

> they're tender and they're in love and i forgot neither of them were trans until the end of writing this bc i usually write trans characters and heyo! lube is needed 💔
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this!!! my friend atlas insists i ask u all what u think ur own omega slick would taste of, he was very specific that i ask you all that, please let him know 💖
> 
> mine tastes like tetanus shots 
> 
> goodnight. 
> 
> -ritz

It’s hot in their bedroom, warmth rising in waves from their bodies as they move against one another. Nobunaga pants around Uvogin’s fingers, rocking his hips down desperately and shoving his hair out of his face so he can see his husband better. Uvogin smiles with all his teeth and bends down to kiss him.

His mouth is much bigger than Nobunaga’s and he feels swallowed up when Uvogin parts his lips and slips his tongue into Nobunaga’s mouth, the tip of it tracing the backs of his teeth as he tastes him. A giant hand cups Nobunaga’s cheek and he moans, leaning into it and sighing contentedly into his mouth. 

Uvogin’s fingers twist inside of him and Nobunaga pulls away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He whimpers, eyes fluttering closed as he enjoys the press of Uvogin’s index and middle finger against his prostate. “Oh, Uvo,” he moans, grinding down and whining. He doesn’t get embarrassed about his noises anymore, not with ten years of marriage under their belt. He knows Uvogin gets off on his moans anyways. 

“Fuck me,” Nobunaga whispers and Uvogin laughs. He furrows his brow and reaches down to spank Uvogin for his smarminess. Uvogin laughs again and Nobunaga’s about to retort when his husband drives his fingers in deeper and scissors them apart all in one movement. “Oh, oh,” Nobunaga groans, stupefied for a moment. 

“Oh?” Uvogin asks smugly and Nobunaga rolls his eyes. 

“Will you just fuck me already?” he asks, though it’s more of a demand. His voice is shaky and his thighs won’t stop trembling, but he knows Uvogin will listen to him. Uvogin lives to please him, after all.

“You sure you’re ready?” Uvogin asks and teases the tip of his third finger around Nobunaga’s stretched rim. Nobunaga swears under his breath and yanks at Uvogin, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and pulling him in closer. He wants to be so close to Uvogin that they blend into one person - for now, he’s close enough that Uvogin’s thick chest hair is rubbing his nipples raw. 

Uvogin coos and pulls him closer, lifting him up so he can slide his arm under Nobunaga’s back, the other still working gently between his legs. Nobunaga gasps as his erection presses against his thick thigh, using the opportunity to buck up, the precum dripping down his tip smoothing the glide. He lets himself be cradled in Uvogin’s arms, cheeks flushed, grinding his cock against Uvogin. 

Uvogin pulls his fingers out for a moment and Nobunaga whimpers at the loss and then settles when he realises that Uvogin’s just looking for where their lube is buried beneath the bed sheets. He pours too much out onto his hands and warms it sloppily between his big fingers before pressing back inside. The renewed slickness makes Nobunaga whimper and curl up on himself.

“You’re so beautiful,” Uvogin whispers, mesmerized as Nobunaga loses himself in his pleasure. He whines at the words, tucking his face into the crook of Uvogin’s neck and whimpering again. “I can’t believe....”

“Can’t believe what?” Nobunaga mumbles, twitching in Uvogin’s grasp as Uvogin very, very slowly presses his third finger inside his tight, pink hole. He whines loudly, one hand scratching down Uvogin’s back and the other slipping down to his cock; he wraps his fist around his dripping length and strokes, up and down, once, twice and-

“Oh, puppy,” Uvogin whispers, like he’s watching something angelic. He slips his fingers out of Nobunaga’s spasming hole and rubs tiny circles into his hips on either side as Nobunaga moans and moans. Nobunaga keeps tugging listlessly at himself as he spurts all over his own stomach. Uvogin croons at him, using his nose to tip Nobunaga’s head up, nuzzling at the flesh when Nobunaga exposes it obediently for him. 

“Can’t believe I get to have you,” Uvogin whispers, nibbling at the tendon in Nobunaga’s throat. “Can’t believe you let me see you like this, puppy, you’re so precious,” he continues and Nobunaga writhes, fist clenching around the tip of his cock as he rides out the last waves of his orgasm.

“You’re,” he gasps, interrupted when Uvogin slips his hand from around his cock, swiping through the mess on his stomach and bringing it up to his lips. Nobunaga squirms at the sight of his own cum smeared across Uvogin’s mouth, trying to find his words. “You’re so beautiful.” He’s not sure what he wanted to say, at first, but he means those words as much as any others. 

“Aha,” Uvogin laughs humorlessly, slipping his stained fingers from his mouth. “I’m not-”

“You’re stunning,” Nobunaga whispers and wraps his arms around Uvogin again, around his neck this time. His hole feels achingly empty and as he slips his legs around Uvogin’s waist, he’s reminded of his own want. He knows he’s just come, but he’s desperate for Uvogin’s dick, wants him inside so badly. 

“I’m-”

“Uvogin,” Nobunaga says and levels him with a look that makes Uvogin fall silent. There’s...oh. He’s crying. “Uvogin, my love,” he whispers and leans up to kiss the tears falling from Uvogin’s long, dark eyelashes - they’re clumped together with his tears and his eyes are wet and bright. He’s the most beautiful person Nobunaga’s ever seen, even now. 

“Please, don’t cry,” Nobunaga whispers, stroking his palms down Uvogin’s wet cheeks. His hands look tiny in comparison to him and he shivers at their size difference. He remembers when Uvogin had picked him up after their wedding, the way he’d kicked down the door to their hotel room and carried him in bridal style just to watch Nobunaga squirm and struggle against him in mortification. His heart bursts with tenderness.

“I’m, fuck, I’m sorry,” Uvogin says and tries to dip his face away to hide it. Nobunaga’s having none of it - he keeps his grip tight and turns Uvogin’s face back up so he can look at him properly. 

“You need to stop?” he asks softly, gently running his thumbs against the fragile skin under his husband’s eyes, gathering the teardrops and wiping them away. There’s no inflection in his tone, just gentleness - Uvogin knows he could answer however he wants and Nobunaga wouldn’t mind at all. 

“No,” he says, “no, no, I don’t want to stop.”

“Let me call you beautiful?” Nobunaga asks, accepting Uvogin’s answer at face value. They don’t lie to each other, not anymore.

“I...okay,” Uvogin says breathlessly, shuddering when Nobunaga rears up and kisses him again, pulling him down gently and letting Uvogin rut down against his slick stomach. He’d almost forgotten he was still hard.

“You want to fuck me, gorgeous?” he asks, slipping a hand into Uvogin’s thick hair and scratching at his scalp just to feel him nudge into his fingers like an affectionate animal. “You stretched me open so well, love, you made me feel so, so good.”

“O-oh,” Uvogin whispers, pressing his forehead against Nobunaga’s and reaching down to touch himself briefly. Nobunaga huffs and bends his legs at the knee so he can spread them wider around his husband’s waist. Uvogin meets his eyes, smoothing his fingertips over the purple-red head of his cock and moaning into Nobunaga’s open, waiting mouth.

“Go on, love,” Nobunaga says and reaches down to grasp at Uvogin’s cock too, spreading his precum down the thick length of him. He’s gotten used to taking Uvogin’s girth by now, they’ve been having sex for so long, but the fact he can barely close his fingers around it makes his mouth water nevertheless. “You gonna be good ‘n’ fuck me?”

“Oh, puppy,” Uvogin moans and presses his drooling cockhead against Nobunaga’s hole and pressing, pressing, pressing until Nobunaga’s flesh parts for him. He slides in a few inches before he catches himself and pauses, panting hard against Nobunaga’s mouth. “Sorry, sorry, baby,” he whispers and Nobunaga whines, rocking down against his husband’s dick. It’s a little too much all at once, but his body accommodates for Uvogin, would always accommodate for him. 

“More, come on, honey,” Nobunaga says softly, guiding him in by the hips. Uvogin shudders as Nobunaga’s warmth surrounds him and grinds in deeper until he’s slid all the way to the hilt, all the way home. “O-oh, oh, like that, good, you’re so good to me,” Nobunaga moans, shuddering when his words make Uvogin’s hips twitch. 

“You need a second?” Uvogin asks and wraps his hand around Nobunaga’s half-soft cock. He’s at the age where he doesn’t really think he can come again, not in the time it’ll take for Uvogin to come at least, and it’s okay, because he’s not sure he wants to. Orgasms make him foggy and pliant, and he wants to be present for this, wants to keep telling Uvogin how much he loves him.

“I love you,” he whispers, because actually, he doesn’t think he’s said it yet tonight. “Go on, love, you can take your fill.”

“Fuck, puppy,” Uvogin groans and kisses him again, just as deeply as any of their other kisses that night, and starts to roll his hips. His balls slap against Nobunaga’s ass and he giggles at the sound, feeling immature and giddy and in love; Nobunaga smoothes a hand down his back and rubs in small, never-ending patterns, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he fucks him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nobunaga says as he pinches one of Uvogin’s sensitive nipples between his fingers. “You fill me up so well, you make me feel so warm, so safe. Never want to leave you, don’t make me leave you,” he begs and Uvogin whines and shakes his head so violently he hits Nobunaga in the face with his hair. He just laughs and tosses it out of the way, hands delving into the silky strands before Uvogin speaking captures his attention.

“Never going to leave you,” he murmurs and Nobunaga moans. “Would stay in this bed, inside you for the rest of our lives if I could, puppy, you know that.”

“Don’t,” Nobunaga says petulantly, though he does, really. 

“Yes, yes, you do,” Uvogin replies, bending down to spread Nobunaga’s tender little hole open with the tips of his fingers and watching his cock disappear, in and out, in and out, short, repetitive, hypnotising motions. Nobunaga’s hole twitches when he moans and Uvogin chuckles lowly. It’s nice to know he’s getting his lover off.

“Mhmm, but it’s so nice to hear it,” Nobunaga counters and he does have a point. “If I spent every hour, every minute with you, darling, I think I’d still crave you like a starving man craves food,” he says, words flowing smoothly from his tongue like honey. Uvogin swears under his breath and lets Nobunaga undulate his hips slowly against his cock, guiding him gently with his hands around his hips.

“When did you get so poetic?” he asks in a strangled voice and colours when Nobunaga laughs.

“I can be poetic,” he chuckles, “you deserve poetry, Uvo,” he continues, and he’s had tender words for Uvogin before, but it’s never felt quite like this. Nobunaga must sense how overwhelmed he’s getting because he falls silent, only panting and moaning every so often as Uvogin keeps thrusting, thighs burning and balls aching. It’s worth it, just to watch Nobunaga close his eyes and bask in the bliss he’s bringing him.

“Mhm, that’s it, puppy,” Uvogin whispers, rocking his hips against Nobunaga’s and mouthing at his earlobe, lips travelling down to his neck. He thrusts a little harder and sucks a red bruise right under Nobunaga’s jaw, kissing him wetly just to feel Nobunaga squirm under him. 

“Fuck,” Nobunaga says under his breath and slots his elbows under him to lift his back and head up off the bed. Uvogin tuts and curls a massive hand round the base of his throat and presses him back into the soft pillows. “Uvo,” he whimpers, spreading himself wider so Uvogin can reach deeper and deeper. It’s obscene, the sound of lube and precum squelching every time Uvogin fucks inside, but it’s making Uvogin feel good and Nobunaga would do anything to make that happen.

“I’m close,” Uvogin whispers reverently, one arm keeping him steady, whilst the other goes back around Nobunaga, pulling him so close that they’re practically crushed together. “Fuck, you make me feel so good, oh, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Nobunaga whimpers and lies there and takes it when Uvogin’s thrusts get harder and sloppier. His cockhead bounces off his prostate every so often and he whines, cock still soft between his legs but dribbling steadily. “Oh, oh, God, I love you too,” he says again and realises he’s crying. 

They’re the good kind of tears, the kind that make his breath hitch as Uvogin kisses him, the kind that leaves his chest shuddering and lungs aching because he overflows with everything that he feels for this man.

“Come on, that’s it,” he says, though it sounds like a sob. Uvogin soothes him with a kiss and he seizes and wails when his hips finally falter properly and he starts to fill him up. He lurches forward and hides his face in Uvogin’s chest, biting his lip hard enough that it’s about to bleed and shuddering through his silent sobbing. He doesn’t know why he’s so emotional, doesn’t know what the trigger is, but Uvogin’s nothing if not patient with him.

“Shh, puppy,” he coos, pulling out so slowly and gently that Nobunaga barely even feels it. He’s wiped down haphazardly with one of their discarded shirts and bundled up in the blankets and Uvogin’s arms before his tears and hiccups start to subside. 

“I’m sorry,” he coughs, throwing his arms over his face to hide them from Uvogin’s questing gaze. “I’ve ruined this-”

“No, you didn’t,” Uvogin corrects quickly, gently pulling Nobunaga’s arms down and leaning in to pepper his red face with kisses. “I felt good, you made me feel so good, you always do, love.”

Nobunaga squirms and burrows himself into Uvogin’s arms, pressing himself as far up against Uvogin’s wide chest as he can. He’s never more angry at the universe than when he remembers that he and Uvogin are forced to occupy two bodies, are constantly separated by their skin and their blood and their organs. He hates it, he hates it so bad. 

“What’s on your mind, love?” Uvogin asks and Nobunaga shivers and wraps himself around Uvogin like a limpet might cling to a rock.

“I love you so much it hurts,” he whispers and feels like his heart is shattering into a million pieces when Uvogin croons to him and pulls him in closer. He’s not supposed to react like that, he’s supposed to be upset-

“Loving you makes me want to kill someone,” Uvogin says and Nobunaga twists further into his grasp. He physically can’t get any closer but he wants to try, he wants to live inside of Uvogin, never have to leave. The idea of never getting up from this bed is starting to sound more and more appealing by the second. They have work and lives and things they have to do, but...he wants nothing but Uvogin. He could die right here, right now, and not feel like he was missing anything.

“You’re meant for me,” Nobunaga says and kisses whatever skin is in reach. Whichever deity created them, they did so with the intention of having just one person, he’s sure of it - there’s no match for him that’s quite so perfect. 

Uvogin doesn’t reply. 

“Uvogin? Uvogin, are you- I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Uvogin, in typical fashion right after an orgasm, has fallen asleep. 

(He wakes up with a moustache and a dick drawn onto his forehead in Nobunaga’s eyeliner, because frankly, it’s what he fucking deserves.)


End file.
